Betrayal
by Miiv12
Summary: What if,Paps was a kid during the game? (One-shot)


You didn't know what to expect when you climbed Mount Ebott,maybe you would fall down a hole and die,maybe you got lost and never found your way back.

But the idea of falling down into a world full of monsters,had never even crossed your mind.

But,here you were,there was only one way home and to get to it you had to fight through

thousands of monsters who wanted to take your soul.

Flowey had scared you,but it was thanks to Toriel that you survived.

...Toriel,she had been nice,she helped you,fed you and let you rest in her home.

But,no one was going to stop you from getting out of this place.

Again,you had no idea what to expect when you finally exited the ruins,

but you surely were suprised when you found snow covering the ground.

How was there snow here anyways?They were inside a mountain right?

It propably dosen't matter,you should just keep going.

As you walk through the forest you can hear footsteps behind you,

good thing you made sure to clean all that dust from your clothes.

You learned really quickly that seeing dust unnerved other monsters,

it was better if their guard was down,so you could have an advantage.

You hear something snap,you stop right in front of a little bridge.

You can feel something,or someone breathing right next to your ear.

" 't you know how to greet a new pal?

Turn around and shake my hand."

You slowly turn around,not meeting the monsters face,but instead focusing on their hand.

You take a hold of it,and the sound of a loud fart-like noise catches you off guard.

"Heheh,the old whoopee cushion in a hand 's always funny."

You take a look at the monsters face,and realize that he is a skeleton.

A quite chubby one at that.

"I'm Sans,Sans the skeleton.I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now.

But...y'know...i don't really care about catching anybody.

But be carefull,the other guards aren't as nice as me."

He walks past you and right through the fence,not knowing what else to do,

you decided to follow him.

He stops at a wooden post and sits down on a chair.

"You should propably keep going,before the other guards show up,most of them are on patrol right keep walking through the forest,you'll come across a town,

you can get some rest there if you need."

You nod and start walking towards the way he pointed at you,

but he stops you before you can get that far.

"Actually,can you do me a favor?

My little bro,Papyrus should be around the town somewhere,

can you tell him to go home?It's getting dark soon."

You don't turn to face him,you still give him a slight nod,

which you know he saw.

You keep walking through the forest,there are a few puzzles and guards,

but nothing you should be worried about.

Finally you see the small town,walking around talking to people,you

notice that these monsters don't seem to know much about humans,

or maybe they just don't care.

You come across a small playground,filled with children,

they all seem to be younger than you.

You smile slightly,maybe it's not all bad down here.

You decided it's time for a break,sitting down on a bentch you watch

the kids as they play together.

Well,except one.

There's one kid standing by himself,looking at the other kids with a big smile

on his face,but he seemed conflicted.

Soon however,he started walking towards the other kids,but

before he got to them he slipped and fell over.

This caught the attention of a few kids,this didn't seem to bother the

child though,he just stood up and kept walking.

"HELLO FRIENDS!CAN I JOIN IN YOUR GAME?"

It seemed that all the kids now noticed him,most of them groaned

and tried to ignore him.

"UMM,IS THAT A YES?"

The kid asked,seeming confused.

Two of the other kids came up to him,you had to move a little closer so you could

hear what was going on.

"Listen,we don't need a bumbling sac of bones here to ruin our fun,

why not just go and play by yourself like always?"

You take a few more steps just to get closer.

"Besides,as you can see,we're playing fly-the-ball,which you know,

needs strong magic?Something you still don't have."

The other kids close by snickerd at this comment.

"THATS NOT TRUE!BIG BROTHER SAYS I HAVE VERY GOOD MAGIC!"

The other kids groaned again.

"Well,your brother is the laziest monster ever,and the weakest."

The skeleton huffed.

"HOW DARE YOU?BIG BROTHER COULD BEAT YOU IN A SECOND!"

This seemed to make the other kids angry.

"Just get out of here idiot,or your brother will have some use for his magic

after im done with you."

The skeleton didn't seem faced by the threat.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOSEN'T FEAR ANYTHING!"

And before the he could say anything else,he was flying through the air,

a loud "thumb" and "crack" was heard and everyone turner to see what had

happened.

Papyrus,as he had called himself,had been thrown right against a wall,

some snow had fallen off of the roof and on top of him,he was rubbing his skull,

and sobbing could be heard.

"Oh shit,lets get out of here!"

The other kids quickly ran in different directions,

leaving the poor child to cry.

You wait for a moment,just to see if he was going to get up and run,

but he seems to be too shaken to even stand up.

You take slow steps towards the child.

He's crying,no wonder it seems like he got hit pretty hard.

You kneel down in front of him but he dosen't seem to notice.

You gently touch his skull and he quickly looks at you,

seeming suprised,as if he was expecting to see someone else.

You sign to him,sence you can't speak and theres no other way

of your suprise,his eyes widen and he anwsers you.

*Sniff*"It hurts,but at least theres no crack on my skull"

You let out a deep breath,then suddenly realize something.

You quickly sign to him again,it takes him longer to awnser but he still gets it.

"SANS IS MY BIG BROTHER!WAIT,HOW DO YOU KNOW SANS?"

You sign your meeting with Sans as well as his message for Papyrus.

He laughs a little.

"SANS FEELS THE NEED TO REMIND ME OF STUFF,EVEN IF IT'S HIM WHO NEEDS IT,

OH WELL,I SUPPOSE I DIDN'T NOTICE HOW LATE IT WAS GETTING."

He slwoly stands up,a little clumpsly with the long legs he has.

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP!I DON'T KNOW HOW I COULD THANK YOU ENOUGH!

wait..I GOT IT!I MADE SOME SPAGHETTI WITH MY BROTHER LAST NIGHT!

IM SURE YOUR HUNGRY,COME ON!"

He tries to run,but slips again,you walk next to him to see if he's allright.

"DON'T WORRY!THIS HAPPENS ALL THE TIME,MY LEGS JUST GROW SO FAST THAT IT'S

HARD TO KEEP UP WITH THEM SOMETIMES!"

He leads you through town,some adults give you two weird looks but say nothing.

You finally stop in front of a house,its seems nice enough.

Papyrus opens the door and lets you in,it was quite a simple house,a kithcen,living room and two bedrooms could be seen from the downstairs.

You feel Papyrus tugging at your shirt,looking down you realize he's

holding his jacket in his hands.

"COULD YOU PUT IT ON THE HANGER PLEASE?SANS ALWAYS FORGETS TO

ADD ONE THAT I COULD REACH."

You nod and take the orange jacket,hanging it on its place,

Papyrus has allready ran to the kitchen,you decided to sit on the cough.

You then hear the peeping of microwave and soon enough Papyrus

gives you a big plate filled with spaghetti.

"BON APETIT!"

He then runs back to the kitchen to get one for himself,

you look down at your plate and take a bite.

The taste was indescribable.

Papyrus sits next to you on the couch and starts talking,

only stopping when you sign something back to him,soon enough both your plates

are empty and you can feel sleep catching up to you.

The door opens and Sans walks in.

"BROTHER!"

Papyrus jumps off the couch and hugs his brother,earning a chuckle from the

oldrer skeleton.

"Hey Pap,i see you made a new friend huh?"

He nods his head repeatedly.

"Well,sorry to cut the fun sort bro,but it's way past your bedtime."

Sans takes his brothers hand and starts leading him upstairs.

"AWWWW,IM SORRY FRIEND BUT EVEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEEDS HIS SLEEP!

BUT I HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN SOON."

It dosen't take long till Sans comes back down,

a big grin on his face.

"You can stay here for the night if you want,

the couch isin't the comfiest but its something."

You shake your head,you allready wasted enough time,you should be

leaving tomorrow.

"I see,well the Inn is a great place to stay,the woman who keeps the place is nice,

spend a night there,see ya."

He goes back upstairs,and closes his door before you can get even a glimpse

of what is inside.

You sigh and walk out,trying to remember where the Inn was,you walk around

Snowdin till you find it,once you get to your room,you instantly fall asleep.

But your sleep is filled with nightmares you can't wake from,

you don't even seem to realize that their nightmares.

The next morning Sans had to leave Snowdin,Alphys apperently needed

to see him about something important.

He didn't like leaving Snowdin that often,since he liked being close by

in case Papyrus needed something.

Oh well,if it was important he might as well see what it was,

after all,Alphys never called unless absolutely necesarry.

He decided to take a short cut,it was allready hard enough to find Alphys

in the lab,might as well safe some time.

"Alphys?You here?"

There was a loud noise from a room on the hall,

opening the door Sans found Alphys on the floor,

covered by papers and mangas.

"Alphys?"

She seemed now seemed to notice that Sans had found her,she quickly stood up,

collecting papers and the books while muttering apologies.

" that you got h..here so fast Sans,i have w..wanted to talk a..about"

She didn't get to finish before her phone started rinning.

"S..sorry i ha..ve to awnser."

She lifted the phone to her ear hole but it almoust flew out of her hand

when a loud shout was heard through it.

"ALPHYS!Are you there!?"

"Undyne?Is..is something the matter?"

"YOU BET SOMETHING IS WRONG!HAVEN'T YOU CHECKED THE CAMERAS!?

THERES A GENOCIDE GOING ON IN HERE!"

Both Sans and Alphys went quiet.

Alphys ran to an elevator,it took them to the camera room.

She quickly turned on the machine and was met with..

an empty Snowdin.

"Undyne?What is happening?!"

"A humans thats what!Their turning everyone into dust!"

Sans watched as Alphys changed the cameras around Snowdin,there was no one

to be seen.

"Alphys listen!Im gonna go kill that human,can you find them for me?!"

Alphys gasped in horror.

"Un..undyne!Are you sure?I mean..i..i know your strong but.."

Sans could hear Undyne laughing on the phone.

"Alphys you don't you worry about it!I'm Undyne!I ain't going down easily!"

They spotted the human on one of the cameras,heading right towards Waterfall,

covered in dust,knife in hand.

Sans then seemed to realize something,his eye sockets widened as much as they could,

he was shaking.

"No..NO!"

"Sans!?"

He could hear Alphys shouting after him,he took the closest short cut he could

at the moment and found himself in front of Snowdin town.

"No,no,no,no.."

It took a lot to keep running,but he couldn't stop now.

Not when his brother was in danger.

Killing every monster in Snowdin was far easier than you had thought.

Even the guards were weak,perhaps their captain would be just as easily

defeated.

As you walk around in the thigh mist,it was hard to see and you were

possibly walking in circles,but you could hear light footsteps from ahead.

You get ready to stike when you notice that its getting easier to

see throuh the mist.

And there,standing only a few feet away from you,is the skeleton,

Papyrus.

He looks at you,then sees the knife in your hand.

You can see him shaking,but only a little.

"WHAT..ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?"

You take a step closer.

"..WHERE IS EVERYONE?"

You ignore him.

"..WHERE'S MY BROTHER?"

You take another step and hold the knife tighter.

"Your scaring me.."

You smirk,at least he's smart enough to be afraid.

"..NO,YOUR MY FRIEND,YOUR..JUST CONFUSED RIGHT?"

And just like that,your smirk turns into a frown.

"I..I CAN HELP!YOU CAN DO GOOD!I JUST KNOW IT."

He seems happy,but can't quite stop his hands from shaking.

"WHAT DO YOU SAY?"

You stop right in front of him,even if your a kid yourself,

you still cast a shadow over him.

You swing the knife,it hits right to it's target.

His expression is priceless,so suprised,

as if he expexted something else.

Tears start gathering on the corners of his eye sockets,

a bright orange soul glows over his head.

You watch as the small legs start turning to dust.

He notices too,and the tears start falling.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

You watch as the crying mass of bones slowly turns to dust,

leaving just the clothes and the grey dust sprawled on the snow.

You keep on walking,not even looking back to see how a heart and soul were broken

by your actions.

Sans searched everywhere,calling his brothers name over and over,

not even caring if the human heard his desperate screams.

He kept on running and teleporting on random,

trying to catch a glimpse of Papyrus.

He heard a silent voice coming from the misty area,

listening carefully,he got closer and closer,

and soon recognised his little brothers mist wasn't as thick anymore,

he tried calling for his brother,but recived no awnser.

He saw a light coming from in the middle of the mist,and followed it,

hoping that everything was allright.

Hoped that his brother was okay.

But since when had luck been on his side?

He could see them!He wasn't too late,he could still make it!

..But then he saw where the light was coming from.

Papyrus's soul,so small yet so bright,he could see how it was breaking.

And it was only now that he saw,that his brother was allready half-dust.

No..NO!NO!NO!

He didn't move,he couldn't move,

Sans could only watch as his only family dissolved into grey dust that covered the snow.

Sans could only watch as his brothers favourite scarf fell to the ground.

Sans could only watch as the human walked over his brothers remains,

and looked happy about it.

Now,he could move,he could scream,cry,and hope for that this was just

another would wake up,Papyrus would scold him,

they would have another patch of spaghetti for breakfast,

Papyrus would tell him of his new plan on making friends.

Papyrus would still be happy,still smiling and laughing.

He would alive.

But the nightmare didn't end,he was still there,

on the ground,hugging his brothers scarf to his chest,crying both

his heart and soul out.

Watching as that damn human got farther and farther away.

It took a long time,but he managed to stand up.

Right then his phone started rinning.

"...Sans,Undyne..she..she..failed,

we're evacuating everyone..Asgore is staying,he's trying to at least buy

us time."

"...Not if i kill that human first."

Alphys stayed quiet for a moment.

"Sans...i saw what happened..im sorry."

Sans let out a small emotionless chuckle.

"You don't need to apologies...there was nothing you could do."

Even if it was true,Alphys still felt as if Sans was judging her.

"I can't get you out of this can i?"

"Nope."

Alphys sighed.

"Allright Sans...be sure to kick their ass okay?

For Undyne as well?"

Sans felt the tears falling down his cheeks.

"You bet."

He put his phone in his pocket,looking towards the way the human had

taken before.

He looked down at the scarf he was holding,he could make out the marks his tears had

left on it.

Sans took off his jacket,he tied the scarf around his neck.

Taking his jacket and putting it back on,he took all the dust he could

and spread it over the clothes.

"...I'm sorry bro,sorry you had to go alone."

He took a short cut,he sat down on the floor of the last corridor,

listening to the birds,he allowed his magic out.

The room turned to an icy blue color,and the temperature dropped.

Bones appeared,some white,some blue and two giant floating skulls

appeared to either side of him.

"That kid,is gonna have a really bad time."

He let the last tears fall,and with them,all mercy was dropped as well.

Not that he would need any of that for a dirty brother killer.


End file.
